In blowing of bottles or similar hollow, plastic articles, a tubular body of plastic material may be placed between two cooperating mold halves spaced from each other which are then closed to squeeze one end of the tubular body closed while the other end of the tubular body extends to the opening of the closed mold beyond the outer mold surface. A blowing nozzle is then inserted into the open flange end of the tubular body and compressed air is fed to the blowing nozzle into the interior of the tubular body to expand the body against the inner surface of the cavity formed in the mold.
That portion of the tubular body outside of the closed mold is excess and must be removed from the article. This can be achieved by providing the blowing nozzle with a cutter which will act against an anvil built into the blow mold halves to cut the excess portion of plastic from the article. This type of cutter-anvil apparatus is well known in the art and is used commercially. Even though the excess plastic, which is referred to in the art as a moil, is cut from the article there is a tendency for this excess plastic, or moil, to remain attached to the article. Removal of the still-attached moil is generally accomplished by hand. As can be appreciated, this hand-removal is expensive and time-consuming.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which will remove a moil from a hollow, blown, plastic article which apparatus accomplishes demoiling automatically.